La la lu
by SnapshotsOfAFool
Summary: Emma is pregnant with her and Regina's first child together after they get married and is nervous about what kind of mother she will be, seeing as she has never actually raised a child from infancy before. Just some fluff between Emma and Regina I hope you enjoy :) Please let me know what you think. Happy reading :)


La La Lu

Emma stood, her back to the room, looking out at the twinkling lights of the sleeping town. Her hands were resting calmly on the little bump at her belly, idly caressing the unborn sleeping child inside her. Her child. Regina's child. Their little miracle baby. Neither of them had even known it was possible. To conceive a child by magic, it was, according to Gold and Merlin, the very pinnacle of true love, and only possible between two people in possession of love as strong and powerful as the magic residing in the both of them. Regina had been thrilled of course. She had never thought she would be able to have another child. She had never thought she would be able to have one in the first place after what she did to herself in the enchanted forest. And so not only to be having another child, but to be having one with Emma, the love of her life, and one that was equally both hers and Emma's, was a dream that she was still coming to realise was becoming true for her. Emma could see the smile every time Regina's eyes graced the little bump where their daughter was growing. Of course, it was too early to tell yet, but Regina was convinced it was a girl. And seeing that smile, that happiness adorn her wife's face, made her happy too. But that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

Emma looked down at the little bump, a smile ghosting her lips. She felt it all the time, that fear. It was like a loose thread in a jumper. It didn't make a hole, or ruin the sweater or even really stick out much. But it was there. And just occasionally it would catch on things, reminding her that it was always there. It didn't drown out her excitement or joy at preparing the house for their arrival of the newest Storybrook royal, but once the day was over and the house became quiet, it was the only thing she could hear whispering to her in the dark.

Emma looked around as she heard a the bed sheets rustle behind her as Regina stirred in her sleep, that shadow of a smile returning to her lips. She watched as the brunette reached out to her side of the bed and, finding it empty, grumbled in her sleep. Emma chuckled and walked back over to the bed just as Regina let out a little irritable huff, her dark eyes fluttering open. The queen looked up at her saviour through glazed eyes, a little frown puckering her brow.

"Hey," she said, her voice thick with sleep. "You okay?" Emma smiled and brushed the wayward strands of dark hair from her pale pillow creased face.

"I'm fine baby," she whispered. "Go back to sleep." Regina shook her head, and pushed herself up into a sitting position, wiping the sleep from her eyes like a child so that she could better scrutinise her wife in the dark.

"No," she said, her voice still a little gruff and deep from sleep. "That's the I don't even know what time I have woken up in the middle of the night to find you awake and pensive in the past few weeks." She took Emma's hand and dragged her down to sit next to her on the bed. "Emma what's wrong? What's keeping you up?" Emma forced a little smile.

"It's nothing," she said. "I promise." Regina frowned and shook her head again.

"I may not have a 'super power' Miss Swan, but I can tell when there is something bothering my wife." Emma chuckled, her eyes glancing briefly down the where her hand still touched her stomach. Regina's eyes followed, and she sighed, taking Emma's hands in her own. "You're scared, aren't you?" Emma looked up at her, the smile gone from her face, and nodded. "What are you scared about?" Regina asked, her tone gentle as she reached up to caress the lines of Emma's face. The touch was comforting, her hands warm as they sent a gentle tingling across Emma's skin. She felt her walls crumble.

"What if I'm not a good mom?" she asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper. Regina smiled and shook her head disbelievingly.

"Emma Swan-Mills, how can you say that after everything you have done for Henry? You are an excellent mother." Emma looked down at their intertwined hands, wanting to hide the tears that were burning at her eyes, the tears she had been holding back ever since she had found out she was pregnant.

"But I didn't raise him. You did. What if I can't do it? What if I'm a terrible mother? You have said it yourself before, sometimes I act more like his older sister than his mother. I'm like a big kid myself!" Regina laughed and took Emma's chin between her forefinger and thumb, gently forcing the blonde to look up at her.

"This is true," she chuckled. "But Emma, that stuff is what makes you such a good mother to him. And as for raising an infant, you'll learn. We all have to. And it's not like you'll be doing it alone. No parent is perfect Emma, believe me, I know that better than most." Emma squeezed her hands tighter as she saw a regretful shadow darken Regina's eyes. "But what matters is that you are going to help provide our child with a home full of love and joy. And for that, she'll love you even if you make the odd mistake." A little smirk tugged at the corner of Emma's mouth.

"Still sticking with 'she' huh?" Regina straightened up, looking down her nose at Emma in a mock queenly fashion.

"Of course. Are you really going to argue your Queen on this one?" Emma laughed and shook her head.

"You promise she'll love me even if I make a crap tonne of mistakes?" she asked eventually. Regina smiled.

"I'm sure of it."


End file.
